


IT Support

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Office AU where Cas is an IT manager who still answers the help desk phone calls. Reader is having a bad day and Cas is super nice to her.





	IT Support

It was the world’s worst Monday, your hose had run, your phone didn’t charge last night, and now you were locked out of your damn computer first thing this morning. You called the tech support for your office. Of course you were on hold for fifteen minutes, then you heard a familiar deep voice.  
“Thank you for calling Acme support, this is Cas. How can I help you?” He stated.  
“Hey Cas, it’s (Y/N) (Y/L/N) on the tenth floor. I am so glad I got you. I’m locked out, can you suspend my violations or reset my password?” Your company was large enough that they had their own tech support right in the building. You had spoke to Cas a bunch of times before and he was always so nice to you. You were more than happy that he was on the other end of the phone, this terrible morning.  
“Hey (Y/N)!“ He was so pleasant, like he had known you forever, “Sure, that shouldn’t be a problem, do you remember your password? If you do, I just suspend the violations.”  
“Yeah, I remember. I was just all thumbs. I’m sorry to bother you.” you continued.  
“No, no bother at all. That’s what I’m here for.” He could sense your frustration at yourself. “You doing ok today?”  
“Not really Cas. I’ve had an awful day so far and it isn’t even nine yet.” You felt yourself starting to rant and cut yourself off.  
“I’m sorry, (Y/N). So I have cleared out the violations. You wanna try logging in again.”  
“That was quick. You didn’t even ask me for my email.” You chuckled.  
“I sorta remembered all that from last few times.” He admitted, shyly with a hint of blush in his voice.  
You typed in your password slowly making sure to get it right this time. “Cas, I’m in. Thank you again.”  
“Anytime (Y/N)” he said before hanging up the phone.

 

The rest of the morning went ok, you finally got enough coffee in you to feel alive. No real problems until you went to print twenty-five copies of your presentation for later this week. The printer wasn’t receiving your document, you played around with all of the settings and still couldn’t make it work. This time you didn’t mind calling the help desk. When the same wonderful voice greeted you on the phone you smiled.  
“Hey Cas, it’s (Y/N) (Y/N/L) on ten again.”  
“So twice in one day? I’m going to have to start charging.” He flirted making you smile even harder. “What can I help you with?”  
“It’s my printer this time. It isn’t recognizing my drive or something.” you conveyed.  
“Did you get the new Canon printer recently? The 2030 model?”  
“Yeah, I did. How did you know?”  
“We’ve had a ton of issues with the new printers, that’s why I’ve been answering the phones today. Did you leave your computer on or shut it down before you left last night?” he inquired.  
You shook your head understanding the problem, “I shut it all the way off.”  
He explained, “Then you didn’t get the patch that would have updated over night. I can fix it but I have to remote in, do I have your permission?”  
“Of course.” He told you to click on an icon that popped up and he was able to remote into your computer as you watched him take control of your mouse and click around your computer.  
A few minutes past in almost total silence, “Ok, I’m done. Anything else I can assist you with (Y/N)?”  
“Oh gosh Cas, thanks so much again! Well there is one thing,” you were feeling bold now, “are we on a recorded line?”  
“No-no,” he stuttered a little, “I’m a manager up here so I can pick and choose who I want to record. What’s up?”  
“Well… You helped me out twice today and I don’t even know what you look like.”  
He coughed, “You wanna know what I look like?”  
“Yeah, I do. Is that ok?” you said with voice sounding a little flirty.  
“More than ok,“ clearly flustered, “I’m ummm, six foot tall, blue eyes, dark brown almost black hair. I’m pretty thin probably because I run alot.”  
His gravel voice was enchanting to say the least, “You sound really handsome.” You giggled slightly, it went silent for a second, “Aren’t you going to ask what I look like?”  
He confessed, “I already know what you look like.”  
“How?”  
He explained, “A friend of mine worked on a project with you a while back and he pointed you out in the cafeteria.”  
“How can you be sure you saw the right person?” You really were trying to see if he knew who you were.  
“Really? You don’t see someone like you every day. Amazing smile, long (y/c/h) and umm… Those killer curves” he gulped.  
“Do I detect a bit of a crush?” You teased.  
“If any guy didn’t have a crush on you then they don’t have eyes.” He replied. “So… does your office have a door that locks?”  
“Yes, it does.” you responded.  
His voice got deeper, “Good, go close it and lock your door and I’ll do the same.”  
You put the phone down for a moment, and walked to the door, locking it. This was exciting, right now he was just the sexiest voice you had ever heard, sure you could walk down to the second floor and meet him but this was somehow so much better. “It’s locked.” You announced quietly.  
“Good, do I have your consent? We work together and I don’t want any HR issues.” He inquired.  
“Yes, Cas you have my permission.”  
“What are you wearing? Describe everything please.” There was a beg in his voice.  
“First, are you seeing anyone?” You asked.  
“No, there hasn’t been anyone for a while.” Cas admitted.  
Oh wow, a single, probably handsome, smart, nice and pretty successful guy was on the phone asking what you were wearing this was way better than speed dating or online hook ups, “I’m not with anyone either.“  
“That’s hard to believe.” Then his voice was needy, “Again what are you wearing?”  
“I’m wearing a black sundress” your voice was seductive, “with a red floral pattern and a red cardigan. Also I have matching red heels on.”  
“That sounds hot!” He said.  
“Now, what are you wearing?” You asked.  
“A white oxford shirt with a tie and blue slacks.“ He spit out quickly. “So if I was there would you let me kiss you?” He asked wasting as little time as possible.  
You blushed, “Yeah, what else would you do?”  
“First, I would slide that cardigan of your shoulders so I could touch your soft skin.”  
“Can I undo your tie?” You gently ask.  
“God, yes!” He replied.  
“It slides right off of you with ease and I fling your tie across the room. Then I work on unbuttoning your shirt.” You described your actions.  
“I grab your waist and lift you up on the desk. Are you wearing panty hose?” You smiled at his question.  
“No, I got a run in them so I threw them away already.” You giggled.  
“Good, less work. I place my hands on your thighs.” He told you what he wanted. “Are you touching yourself?”  
You almost drop the phone, “Yes, I’m touching my breasts.”  
He growls, “hummm, put your hand in your panties.”  
“O-ok” you stutter as you lift your dress and slide your panties over slipping your fingers in your folds, “Where are your hands?”  
“They are rubbing against my bulge.” He paused to get back on track, “So what do your panties look like?  
“They’re black lace.” You almost moaned as you said it.  
“Really? If I were there right now, there’d be black lacy panties for me to pull down?”  
“Yes and I’m wearing the matching bra.” You answered.  
“Oh fuck, that’s hot!” He groaned.  
“Don’t cum to soon. I need your help to get me off too.” You joked.  
“(Y/N/N), I almost came when you asked me what I looked like, so yeah I’m not making any promises.” He chuckled. “I reach up your dress and slide your panties off. Then, I throw them over with my tie.”  
“Ok, then what do you want to do me?”  
“I unzip your dress and pull the straps down. I’m been dying to kiss that amazing cleavage. I kiss down your stomach and I get on my knees. I want to worship you with my tongue.”  
You start breathing heavy as your left hand is working on your clit. “Yes, please do.”  
“Is your pussy shaved?”  
“Better, it’s waxed.” you informed him.  
“Once again that is just fucking hot. Like bald or landing strip?” He wanted more details.  
“I get a full Brazilian.”  
“Shit” he moaned. “I bet you feel so damn good.”  
“You were on your knees.” You reminded him.  
“How could I forget? My favorite.” He said with a grin in his tone. “You lean back on the empty desk while I kiss your thighs before I start to lick into your pussy.”  
“Oh yeah” you whispered a hushed moan.  
You hear him unzip his pants through the phone, “I focus on your clit, I make little circles with my tongue.” You start to whimper imagining just how good that would feel. “I slide my tongue back and forth. I want to lick all your juices up because you taste so sweet.”  
“Fuck!” You yell as silently as you can.  
He hummed at your excitement. “Are you almost there?”  
“Yes, just keep talking.” You whined.  
“I slide two fingers in, pumping you. I want to watch as you come undone.” Your fingers mimic what he said. “My thumb rubs small circles on your clit.”  
Your breath becomes heavy, you move the phone from your right hand so that it is resting on your shoulder, using both hands to find your release faster. Your moans were low trying not it draw attention to what was happening in your office. “You sound so sexy!” His voice was laced with lust. “It’s taking everything I have not to run up there and fuck you against your desk.”  
“I gonna cum.” You whined working your pussy just the way you like it.  
“That’s right, just like that. Cum for me.” He ordered.  
“Fuck” you said, his words, his deep voice were so fucking hot. You felt your body seize, dropping the phone on the floor. You arched your back in the office chair and let out a quiet moan.  
“(Y/N)” you heard from the floor. Cas was trying to talk to you but were blissed out for a moment.  
After regaining the ability to think, you quickly rubbed some hand sanitizer on and picked up the phone from the floor “Shit, that was awesome!” Most men couldnt vocalize what they wanted this well. “Now, it’s my turn!” Your sexy voice rang through the phone, “Do you want to fuck me up against the desk or have me on my knees?”  
You had taken control making Cas’ deep baritone voice catch, “Damn, decisions?”  
“I think we only have time for one, Cas. Let me decide for you, I think I wanna return the favor.” you tone was sexy and playful.  
His voice once again cracked, “ok.”  
“I plop on the floor, fling my dress above my head and unhook my bra. I’m on my knees with only my heels on, I look like a fucking porn star.”  
“God, I love that dirty mouth!” He let out.  
“Your large cock is ready for me. You reach down and feeling my breast. I press my boobs together and run your dick between my titties and then over my nipples.“  
“Yes!” He moaned. You could hear the smack of skin on skin knowing he was thinking about you and only you as he beat off.  
“I take your cock in my hand and swirl my tongue over your head and glide it up and down your length, teasing you just right. I grab your tight ass right before I take as much of you in my mouth as I can.”  
You probably love giving oral as much as you liked receiving it. You were already getting turned on again, your hand made its way to your panties much faster this time. “Oh!” he let out a quiet groan. “My lips bob up and down over you. I guide your hands to the back on my head, you tangle your fingers on my hair. You begin to thrust into my mouth hitting the back of my throat. I want you to do more, I want you to fuck my mouth good. You thrust even harder now.” Your breath became heavy as your worked over your sensitive bud.  
“Yes, I’m thrusting.” he cried.  
“You feel so good in my mouth. I try not to choke on how big you are. You love the way my lips look wrapped around your cock. I’m yours and you use my mouth as you want. Your grip on my hair tightens.” He was moaning louder and you could tell he was about to cum. “You love fucking my willing, warm, and moist mouth.”  
“Say that again.” He ordered.  
“My moist mouth is for your pleasure.” You said in your best porn star voice.  
“Yes! Moist! I’m going to cum.” He announced.  
“That’s right, cum in my moist mouth. I’m going swallow every thing you got, Baby.”  
“I’m cumming.” he moaned.  
“I swallow as much as can but there is just so much cum some of it dribbles down my chest.” You told him trying to complete the picture.  
“You’re the best, absolutely the fucking best, (Y/N).” He told you in a completely sated tone.  
You edged yourself just to the point of starting your second orgasm but you didn’t cum. “Shit, I want you so badly.” Touching your face with your free hand, “I want you to fuck me against this desk in real life, Cas.”  
“I could so do that.” He let out a slight laugh. “But first, you wanna get a drink tonight? It’s obvious, we get along.”  
“Hell yeah, I wanna get a drink.” You chuckled.  
“Ok after work don’t leave I’ll come up there and get you.” He told you. You both said your good byes understanding that you both had to get back to work.

 

The next few hours were excruciating, you wanted to run down stairs and kiss the man that could turn you on just by his voice. But you also wanted to be surprised this evening. At 4:55 pm the phone rang, you didn’t recognize the number, so you put a smile in your voice when you greeted the other person, even though you wanted them to get off the phone so you wouldn’t be late to see Cas.  
“(Y/N),” it was Cas, “don’t you dare think about ditching me, tonight.” he joked.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” You laughed back.  
“I’ll be up there in five.” He informed.  
“Ok,” you were so excited but that was all you could muster.  
You waited for what seemed like an eternity. Five minutes had never taken this long. You turned your computer off and you placed your purse on the desk, you wanted to be ready to walk out the door as soon as he showed up. If Cas was half as attractive as you had pictured in your head, shit you would find a way to marry this man. You were putting your red heels back on when you heard a knock on your door. You looked up and saw the most beautiful man, actually it was the hot elevator guy that you saw six months ago and had never seen since, your jaw dropped.  
“Please be Cas?” You muttered to yourself.  
He smiled and his bright blue eyes shined, "I’m Cas.” He told you.  
“Yes, you are.” You suggestively said, moving from behind the desk and closer to him.  
“I’m I what you thought I’d be?” He asked, stepping away from the door frame closing the gap between you.  
“More than I ever. So where are you taking me?” He took your hand sending a shiver down your spine. Leading you out of your office with his hand on the small of your back.  
“There is a bar down the street.”  
“If you keep touching me like that, we won’t make it to the bar.” You winked at him.


End file.
